Beautiful Disaster
by Lov3the3vil
Summary: What do you do when you aren't hanging out with us anyway? An ill timed question on Tucker's part gets him and Danny dragged out for a night with Sam. Humor and DXS WAFF. Inspired by musicalluna's picture Dance Party, from deviantART.


DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't sue.

A/N: My friend sent me a picture and told me to write a story about it. So I did. Here it is. The picture that inspired this was "Dance Party" by musicalluna.

Beautiful Disaster

It was the beginning of a three-day weekend for the three best friends. They were sitting on Sam's porch, talking about nothing in particular while Tucker played around with his PDA, only answering occasionally. He was brought to attention when Danny asked Sam if she could hang out with him and Tucker tomorrow night.

"Sorry, Danny, I've got something planned already for tomorrow night."

Danny tilted his head, "Really? That's cool then…"

Tucker spoke up, "What do you do when you aren't hanging out with us at night?"

"Tucker, don't be so nosy," Danny said.

"No, no, I can climb a tree for a _hollow lie_ and Sam can show us what she does when the sun goes down and we're not around," Tucker rebuked.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Maybe when it snows in Hell," Tucker said.

Sam shrugged, "Well, if you really want to know so badly… meet me here tomorrow night."

Danny seemed hesitant but Tucker replied before he could say anything, unknowingly dooming them both, "We'll be here."

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Danny muttered.

----- ----- -----

* * *

**The Next Night…**

"I told you I had a bad feeling about this," Danny said to Tucker.

Both were standing in Sam's room as she rummaged through her closet. She was muttering something about them not wearing the proper attire for where they were going.

Tucker raised an eyebrow, "How bad could it be? They're only clothes."

"Aha!" Sam's voice was triumphant as she emerged from her closet with two outfits in hand, "You'll be going in these."

Tucker stared at the outfits and Danny shook his head in the negative vehemently.

"Nuh-uh! I want something with more cloth and less fishnet!" He protested.

Sam pouted but relented, "Alright, fine, but you only get the other option because I personally like it better than this one," She threw one of the outfits at Tucker, "Bathroom's the third door to your right. Try not to get lost."

"Hey!" Tucker caught the outfit, "How come he gets an option and I don't?"

"Because you brought this on yourself," She traced a finger from Danny's Adam's apple to the tip of his chin, "Besides, he's cuter than you are."

Tucker blinked as Sam disappeared into her closet again, "I'm not sure whether to be relieved or insulted…"

Danny just stared at where Sam had been standing with a blush burning brightly on his cheeks.

10 minutes later Tucker and Danny stood in the outfits Sam had made them put on. Tucker was in an outfit that was predominantly black and yellow. He was in a pair of cargo pants that had a strip of cloth that ran from one side of the front belt loop all the way behind him to the other front belt loop and it was yellow with black stripes. He had on a vest that had two separate pairs of cloth, almost identical to the ones on his pants, on it. One pair draped over each arm and the other hung from the front of the vest to crisscross in the front and loop in the back. Beneath the vest he wore a fishnet shirt that went all the way to his fingers and looped around his middle fingers.

Danny's outfit was red and black, mainly black though. On his arms were a pair of fishnet glovelettes that actually acted as fingerless gloves. His shirt was short sleeved and had a red diamond that wrapped around his torso, the tips touching in the front and outlined by zippers that actually didn't open to reveal pockets. His pants were similar to Tucker's, only they were more form fitting and he had two strips of cloth that crossed behind him, both were red with black stars. Three pockets lined each of his outer thighs and red slashes decorated the inner thigh, just below the crotch.

And last, but never least, was Sam's outfit. Which was, to Danny's unwavering eyes, more skin than clothing. Sam had on a black skirt, with purple highlights, that reached mid-thigh; underneath her skirt she wore a pair of fishnet stockings. Her shirt was sleeveless, black with purple highlights, and left her mid-riff bare with the straps crossing in the front. Adorning her arms were a pair of fishnet gloves that turned into actual gloves after her elbows.

Danny was silent as he tried to absorb every detail of Sam's outfit. Tucker, meanwhile, was more vocal.

"Why do you have these outfits in your closet anyway?" Tucker asked.

"Because they looked cool on the racks and I figured I'd drag you both out with me one night. That answer your question?"

"Not really..."

"Do you want me to put make up on you?"

"No."

"Then shut up."

"Can we go now?" Danny asked.

Sam circled them like a panther eyeing its prey, "Not yet, you're both still missing a few details..." She trailed off and exited her room, returning a few minutes later with her arms full of supplies. Her evil little grin sent shivers down Tucker's spine and Danny finally snapped out of his stupor because of it.

"This does not bode well..."

----- ----- -----

* * *

**5 minutes later**

Danny stood in front of the full-length mirror in Sam's bathroom and poked his hair, "What the hell did you put in my hair? Hair cement?"

"It's called hair gel. And Tucker got more of it than you did, so stop complaining," Sam answered.

Danny's hair was spiked out and had red streaks that matched his outfit. Tucker's hair was fashioned into chunks with several chunks randomly dyed yellow. Sam had dyed her own hair with purple streaks and put some of it up into twin pigtails.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna put make-up on me?" Tucker asked.

"The black lipstick goes with the outfit, be glad I didn't put eyeliner on you," Sam said as they walked out of her bathroom and headed downstairs, passing her grandmother on the way, "I'm going out, Grandma."

"Have fun, dear."

----- ----- -----

* * *

"The Underground?" Danny read aloud. 

"Figures this is the place you'd go to at night," Tucker said, "So, you go clubbing when we're not around?"

"Obviously," Sam answered sarcastically, "C'mon, let's get inside."

They waited on a line to get in for only a few minutes, apparently Sam was very much a regular here, and when they got inside Danny and Tucker had to pause to let their eyes adjust to the simultaneous darkness and flashing lights. When they could finally see as clearly as their setting would allow, they took in the entire club. In the center of the building was a large dance floor where there was a huge mass of people dancing and moving nonstop. Off to one side was a bar and at the other end was a raised platform that engulfed maybe more than a quarter of the building and held booths and tables where people could rest or order some snacks from the few waitresses that seemed to glide in and out of the dancing crowds. The DJ was situated at the opposite end of where they stood and had the strobe lights and speakers hanging from the ceiling on each side of his set up.

"Wow," Danny's whisper was lost in the noise.

Tucker raised an eyebrow at Sam, "Well, what now?"

Sam smiled evilly, "Now, we dance," She didn't make any effort to shout over the loud music, but was heard nonetheless.

Danny paled a bit, "D-dance?" He turned away from the mesmerizing strobe lights, "Sam, you know I can't dance to anything faster than slow dances."

"Don't worry, it's easy," She grabbed his and Tucker's hands, "C'mon, you wanted to see what I did when you guys weren't around, now you have to participate. Or I'll feed you both tofu tomorrow."

This time it was Tucker who paled, "Tofu? How could you be so cruel?" He shouted.

"Quite simple," She'd dragged them to the edge of the dancing mass of flesh, "Dance or die."

Danny and Tucker looked at each other before shrugging, "Might as well," Danny said.

"I guess..." was Tucker's hesitant reply.

It wasn't long before they had lost tucker in the crowd, (or maybe he ran?), but Sam and Danny managed to stay together as Sam attempted to teach Danny how to dance without getting himself trampled. Several minutes later Sam sighed and grabbed his head so she could look him straight in the eyes.

"You're trying to hard," She said over the music, "Don't force the moves, just feel the music...and let it flow."

She released him and stepped back to demonstrate. She moved with a grace that he'd admired since he realized he'd started to develop feelings for the girl, and her moves captivated him. It took a little more prodding on Sam's part, but eventually Danny gave in and just closed his eyes, letting the beat guide his movement.

Sam couldn't help the smile that grew on her face as she watched Danny slowly lose himself in the music. She remembered when she'd first discovered The Underground, she'd just wanted to get away from her parents for a little and find someplace dark to brood for an hour or so. The Underground had been nothing she'd been expecting, truthfully, she wasn't sure _what_ she had exactly been expecting, but it wasn't what she found. It had only taken a half hour for a total group of strangers to prod her into dancing and afterwards the euphoria she had felt at just letting loose and enjoying the music had almost overwhelmed her. Since then she had done her best to come whenever she could.

Just by watching him, she could tell Danny was feeling the euphoria she had felt. And it made her smile to know that it was because of her that he could feel this way.

"You're doing it!" Sam said. (Shouted really, she needed to be heard over the music after all.)

Danny opened his eyes and just smiled, it was carefree and relaxed; it was a smile that made him look devilishly handsome in Sam's eyes.

"All thanks to you," He replied, before closing his eyes again and promptly losing himself fully and completely in the music, but with the way he moved and seemed to glide around her, barely touching her yet using the barest of touches, Sam knew that she was the center of his focus. The beats were his guidelines and she was his universe.

A half hour later Tucker had sought them out and dragged them over to a booth so they could relax and re-hydrate themselves. Sam would have dragged them off the dance floor earlier, but she'd become entranced with the way Danny made himself seem to glide through the moves and both had thoroughly lost themselves in the music.

They ordered drinks from one of the waitresses and Sam smiled at Tucker, "Have fun out there?"

"If you're implying that I enjoyed being tossed around by complete and total strangers, then yes, I did have fun," Tucker accompanied his sarcasm with an eye roll.

Danny smirked, "Hey, I saw you having fun out there. You were surrounded by maybe 5 girls, all of them seem interested too."

"You're not helping me out here, Danny," Tucker glowered at his best friend.

"Hey, I'm having fun, I've got no reason to complain," Danny countered with a shrug.

"Yeah, I know, I saw you," Tucker leaned forward with a smug grin, "Have fun flirting with your best female friend?"

The waitress arrived with their drinks so Danny had to wait a moment before answering, but when he did Tucker went slack jawed.

"Indeed, I did," Danny replied and gave Sam a peck on the cheek.

"Very relaxed and carefree tonight, aren't you?" Sam asked.

"Yep," Danny smiled and drank from his glass. Tucker remained silent for another minute as his mind tried to process what had just occurred in front of him. Sam sipped from her own glass and contemplated what that peck might've meant. Was it more than just something that would freak Tucker out? Or did it stop at a playful gesture? Her contemplation was cut short as the DJ played a new song.

Sam straightened in her seat and prodded Danny out of the booth, "Angel of Darkness is on! C'mon, I love this song," she said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him back onto the dance floor.

As the beat picked up and the lyrics began, Danny knew that he'd have trouble concentrating on the beat.

_Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end_

Sam moved to the beat like she was born to dance to this song. She moved with a grace that outstripped anything he'd seen before hand and Danny found himself drawn to her.

_Angel of Darkness  
Angel of Darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand_

Soon, Danny found himself wanting to be near her, just to bask in her presence, or something poetic like that. He closed his eyes and lost himself in beat, the music, the strobe lights he could faintly make out through his closed eyelids. As he let himself cut loose, he lost himself in the desire he'd felt growing for the girl before him.

_When darkness falls  
Pain is all  
The angel of darkness  
Will leave behind  
But I will... fight_

Tucker watched them dance from the half wall that their chosen booth was attached to and suddenly everything became clear to him. Though he had to admit, the way Danny and Sam danced complimented each other.

_The love is lost  
Beauty and light  
Have vanished from  
Garden of delight_

They slid around each other, like they'd been dancing partners for years. Feather light touches were traded here and there and neither seemed to notice how close their lips had come to brushing each other on several occasions.

_The dreams are gone  
Midnight has come  
The darkness is our new kingdom_

Eventually Tucker joined them on the floor and was, once again, surrounded by the girls he'd "met" beforehand. He'd seen how well his two best friends could cut loose and relax around each other, letting more of their real selves out than they usual did around each other. Tucker allowed himself a smile and enjoyed the presence of the girls around him. Tomorrow morning he would be Tucker Foley, Amity Park's resident techno-geek, but for tonight, he was simply Tucker.

_Hunt goes on  
Deep in the night  
Time to pray  
Down on your knees_

Danny had dropped to his knees and managed to make himself look cool as he danced away on his knees for a few moments, before coming back up to his full height and dancing against Sam once more.

_You can't hide from the  
Eternal light  
Until my last  
Breathe I will fight (I will fight)_

For tonight all three teens dropped all pretenses, all emotional walls, and just let loose. They let themselves have fun without the restrictions of daily life. Danny and Sam enjoyed each other's presence in a way that normally would have had them blushing down to their toes.

_Now realize  
The stars they die  
Darkness has  
Fallen in paradise_

The fun was interrupted when Danny felt, more than saw, a wisp of blue smoke escape his mouth. Sam felt it too; being close enough to lean forward and touch lips had that advantage. They both opened their eyes and Danny's eyes took on a mischievous light.

_But we'll be strong  
And we will fight_

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers before pulling away and whispering in her ear, "Tonight was fun. We should do it again sometime," He winked and faded from view.

_Against the  
Creatures of the night_

Sam sighed as she moved her fingers to lightly touch her lips, _What a night..._ She thought to herself.

"Was it good?" Tucker asked from behind her.

Sam jumped and her cheeks flushed a bright red, "Tucker!"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"I, you-!" She couldn't seem to form a significant reason to yell at him, so she simply punched him in the arm, "Let's go. You need to go find Danny and I need to go get the first-aid kit."

"Ow," Tucker rubbed his arm but knew better than to refute when she got violent. He walked over to his dance partners, "Sorry, girls, I have to go."

"Aww," They all pouted cutely.

"Will you come back again?" One asked.

"Of course, wouldn't want to leave you ladies hanging like that," Tucker smiled at them and waved as he turned towards Sam.

"Tucker! C'mon!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

**The End**

----- ----- -----**  
**

* * *

A/N: That's all folks! Before I head out and pass out from exhaustion I need to disclaim the song I used. The song is called "Angel of Darkness" by Alex C. feat Yasmin K. Alright, I'm done here. Night.

Reviews welcome. Flames will be used to light my candles.

-Lov3the3vil


End file.
